


Just Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Monika comes forth, Sayori is a cinnamon bun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Someone that knows about abuse, about a refuge away from home.” Monika interrupted. Natsuki dropped silent. Yuri was about to speak up, when Monika continued.“Or that some might cut themselves at first to relieve stress, that blossoms into an addiction.” Yuri’s eyes widened.“Or that some might live with rainclouds for as long as they could remember, unwilling to share it.” Sayori choked back a sentence, James grabbing her hand for reassurance.“Or that one might have only joined something just to fall in love.” Monika said, looking directly at James.Monika dusted off the front of her uniform -- completely pointless, it was already spotless -- before saying to the group. “I think you guys know what I’m going to say. It’s real. I’m real. This is my reality. Your reality.”Monika was prepared for hatred -- she wouldn’t be surprised if all of them left the Literature Club when they found out what she could truly do. But she had to come clean with this.She had to.





	Just Normal

Monika considered it. She really did.

It would be easy she imagined. One change here, and Sayori would… well, be left hanging. Monika giggled at her little joke.

But she could do it. She was president of the Literature Club, she could choose how this story could end.

She had no ending.

She could change it.

Her hand hovered over the red button marked ‘delete’...

She couldn’t do it.

Not to sweet, innocent Sayori. Nor to Yuri and Natsuki, who she had grown admittedly fond of.

If she didn’t have an ending, she’d make one without hurting anyone.

_**She promised.** _

* * *

Monika rushed in, out of breath. Today was the day of the festival, and she had almost been late.

Monika looked around the empty classroom.

_Oh, wait…_

Today was the festival, meaning if Sayori was saved, that meant James and Sayori would probably talking right now.

Monika frowned at this, before sitting down. She briefly considered checking on where Yuri and Natsuki were -- running late, or also with Sayori.

The thought had just finished going through her mind when Yuri walked into the classroom, Natsuki a pace behind.

Natsuki looked around, before looking annoyed.

“I told James to be here with the cupcakes… Really, James?” She asked aloud.

“I’m sure he’ll be fi-” Yuri started.

Suddenly, James and Sayori burst into the classroom, Sayori’s arm around James’ neck for support, James holding a box -- likely with Natsuki’s cupcakes. Sayori had a smile on her face, but James seemed somewhat… torn. He seemed like a cross between annoyed, concerned, and happy.

“Where were you?” Natsuki snapped. James glared at Natsuki, before Sayori started speaking.

“Oh, James came to my house. I wasn’t feeling too well, but he helped me out. I wanted to come to the festival, so he brought me!”

James looked like he considered speaking, but decided against it. It really wasn’t a lie. He merely nodded his head.

Yuri looked like she wanted to press on, but Natsuki continued before she could. “At least you brought the cupcakes! Good.” She said. James glared, but Natsuki didn’t see it as she was grabbing the cupcakes.

Natsuki opened the box, before smirking. “Perfect. I see you didn’t let Sayori take one.” She said teasingly. Sayori pouted. Natsuki looked at Sayori, before taking one out of the box, and handing it to her. Sayori smiled, and proceeded to engulf the cupcake. James just shook his head, smiling a bit.

“Anyway,” Monika said, “the festival begins in twenty minutes. Everybody got what they need?”

“About that,” Sayori said. “I don’t think I’ll perform, if that’s okay.” James piped up. “Neither am I.”

Monika didn’t question it, but merely said, “Okay. Natsuki, Yuri, you two ready?” Two nods from the two girls. “If so, then after the festival, I’ve got something for you."

Sayori smiled wide at this. James looked at the little cinnamon bun beside him.  _ As long as she’s happy. _

* * *

 

“You guys did great! I’m so proud of you!” Sayori was saying to Natsuki and Yuri, who had just finished reciting their poems.

“Sayori, let them breathe first. They just got off stage.” James said, chuckling at Sayori’s excitement. James had spent the good chunk of the time waiting for his friends to go up and stopping Sayori from eating all the cupcakes. He was still rattled by what had transpired earlier, but he had calmed his nerves.

After Yuri and Natsuki had some time to relax since getting off stage -- who knew presenting a simple poem would make someone so tense? -- Monika spoke up.

“Okay, everyone.” she said. “Got to tell you all something.” Everyone was listening.

“What would you do if you knew someone that had the power to shape reality itself? Someone who could see the past?” Monika asked. There was silence. “Someone who, for all intents and purposes, knew all?” Natsuki glared.

“That’s it? That’s all you wanted to dso? Rub in our face how you’re _ SO _ sma-”

“Someone that knows about abuse, about a refuge away from home.” Monika interrupted. Natsuki dropped silent. Yuri was about to speak up, when Monika continued.

“Or that some might cut themselves at first to relieve stress, that blossoms into an addiction.” Yuri’s eyes widened.

“Or that some might live with rainclouds for as long as they could remember, unwilling to share it.” Sayori choked back a sentence, James grabbing her hand for reassurance.

“Or that one might have only joined something just to fall in love.” Monika said, looking directly at James.

Monika dusted off the front of her uniform -- completely pointless, it was already spotless -- before saying to the group. “I think you guys know what I’m going to say. It’s real.  _ I’m _ real. This is my reality. Your reality.”

Monika was prepared for hatred -- she wouldn’t be surprised if all of them left the Literature Club when they found out what she could truly do. But she had to come clean with this.

She  _ had _ to.


End file.
